Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a vehicle lighting device.
Related Art
Fog lamps, in which a light source and a projection lens are housed in a lamp chamber defined by a housing and a transparent cover, have been known as an example of a vehicle lighting device. Light emitted from the light source undergoes specific directional control upon passing through the projection lens, and forms a specific light distribution pattern ahead of a vehicle (see, for example, JP 2011-108570 A).